The End
by fitriahz
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the Golden Trio goes back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. The world is finally at peace but Harry isn't. Filled with conflicting emotions, will Harry be able to survive 7th year? Or will his feelings overcome him?
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was gone and the world is at peace, at last. The Golden Trio was reunited once more but they were not left unscarred. They were reminded of the last battle, the screams and the curses thrown everywhere, the bodies falling around them one by one, as their loved ones and their friends were harshly taken away and they were reminded of how serene the whole situation felt after Harry Potter finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was as though Mother Nature knew of his success as sunlight streamed through the dark clouds, illuminating the Chosen One in a warm glow. However, it's not the end of the trio. It's merely a new chapter in their lives.

It has been weeks since the burials of all those who perished in the war. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are quietly eating breakfast with the Weasleys at the Burrow when four handsome owls flew in, each bearing an envelope that just screams importance with the Hogwarts school crest stamped on it. Mrs Weasley was flustered nonetheless, "What? It's too early for you lot to return to Hogwarts!" Hermione smiled weakly, "We need to finish our N.E.W.T.S as soon as possible, Mrs Weasley! Oh, how much have I missed throughout the year! I must be so far behind than the others! What if I forgot everything?" Ron scoffed into his eggs and looked at Harry, "That girl is mental, I tell you! MENTAL!"

Harry just chuckled and opened his envelope and was startled when two shiny badges fell out. Everyone at the table turned and looked as he picked them up gently. The words _Head Boy _and _Gryffindor Quidditch Captain_ gleamed in the bright morning before exclaims of delight were heard. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you! Head Boy and Quidditch Captain too!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed before engulfing him in a tight hug. Mr Weasley thumped him on his back as a form of congratulations while Ginny and Ron just stared at him, mouth wide. "You're our captain, Harry! Blimey! We're so going to win the Quidditch cup, blimey Harry. You're captain, mate!" Ron shouted, jumping up and down in glee while thumping Harry on his back too. Damn, it must be a Weasley thing, all the back thumping. Hermione gave him a tight hug that made his insides squirm before congratulating him.

Hermione then opened her envelope only to see a badge, similar to Harry's. She took it out gingerly and saw the words _Head Girl_ clearly printed on it. She squealed out loud before making extremely huge hand gestures while waving the badge wildly. "Hermione, what is it? Slow down!" Mr Weasley said in confusion. She seemed to regain her senses back and squealed, "I'm Head Girl!" before showing them her badge. Another round of congratulatory wishes and back thumping were heard and seen. In anticipation, Ron opened his envelope and saw a smaller badge than the two, but a badge nonetheless. With bated breath, he let it fall into his hand before turning it around, _Deputy Prefect of Gryffindor_. He dropped the badge as though it burned him before looking at the table. His mouth kept on opening and closing like a dying fish before Ginny nudged him in the ribs and took the badge. She shrieked and went all Weasley on her brother by hugging him so tight that he turned blue, "Ron's Deputy Prefect of Gryffindor, mum! Deputy Prefect! But wait, is that a new post?"

Mrs Weasley looked at her youngest son with misty eyes, "Ronniekins is Deputy Prefect of Gryffindor? Oh Merlin, I'm so proud of you! All of you!" before hugging him tighter than Ginny, much to the others' amusement. "Ow, mum. Need. To. Breathe. Mum!" Ron said before untangling himself. He took the badge from Ginny and stroked it, "Wow, Deputy Prefect" he whispered before grinning at everyone. Excitement aside, Hermione opened the letter from Hogwarts and started reading it out loud.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms Granger,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Since your seventh year was urgently interrupted, you and a few others will be repeating it. Congratulations on becoming Head Girl and I wish you all the best.

The war has taken a toll on you and the others, so the teachers have been informed to give at least some leniency till you can come to terms with yourself. I know that it might take ages but the leniency period will only last for at most three months. You're not the one that's scarred; others are too so do treat your respective seventh-years with care. As Head Girl, that should be one of your priorities. With that, a list of books that is needed is enclosed in the envelope. I hope to see you on September the first.

Best regards,

Professor Flitwick

Hermione looked pensively at the other two as they read their respective letters. Harry had a frown on his face upon reading his. Slowly, he looked up and asked Mr Weasley, "Mr Weasley, do you happen to know what is the urgent matter that Professor McGonagall wrote in my letter that requires me to meet her straight away upon my arrival to the castle?" Mr Weasley cocked his head as the table waited anxiously, "Not that I'm sure of but don't worry Harry, I don't think it would be anything bad!" Ron scoffed, "No worries mate, we would be with you while she talks of course!" Harry shook his head before folding the letter, "She specifically stated that I should be alone and it is something that I can't disclose to either you or Hermione. What is it that involves so much secrecy? I doubt I can keep anything from the two of you!" Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a knowing look, unseen by the teenagers. Sighing, Mrs Weasley stood up and told them to finish up their lunch quickly as they might have to pay old Diagon Alley a little visit.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was an eventful one as many witches and wizards stop them to have a photo taken with Harry or just to hug him out of pure gratitude and many others. Harry, despite hating all the attention and fame, patiently tended to all the requests. The crowd 'awww-ed' at the sight of Harry giving autographs to two little girls before swinging them around and hugging them before leaving with a kiss on each of their cheek. The two girls blushed and squealed excitedly at the mere fact that THE Harry Potter actually hugged and kissed them and they ran back to their mothers who saw the whole scene by the sidelines. Hermione and Ron got their fair share of fame too as they've been the ones who've always stuck by Harry and he will never fail to thank both of them in every speech that he said in any ceremony, be it in the Muggle world or in the Wizarding world.

Reaching the Burrow, the four teenagers slumped into the living room out of tiredness while Harry immediately went up to his and Ron's shared room to place his new books and robes before grabbing his Firebolt. Passing the living room and the kitchen, he told the occupants of the house that he would be out for a short while before mounting his broom and kicking off the ground. Being on a broom is always exhilarating for Harry. In the clear blue sky, Harry is able to clear his thoughts and think. Many people say that Harry is always flying due to his intense interest and passion in the sport, Quidditch but to be really honest, Harry always fly because he sees it as an escape from the real world. Through flying, Harry is able to make more informed decisions about his life and perhaps how life would be if his parents were still alive. Today was no exception. Flying on his Firebolt, Harry thought back about the final battle. No one knows how badly he was affected and scarred by it, no one. Harry always managed to slip on a facade on his face and emotions so as to not worry those around him. It was difficult at first but after a while, he mastered a spell that helped him to conceal his feelings and to always paste a feeling of happiness in him, although it is only for a short while. The spell _filiusu lumois tempra _became his mantra every single morning.

Harry thought of all the people he had lost throughout his journey to defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, George, Cedric, _his parents_ and many more others who had fought brilliantly and bravely alongside him to uphold the Light. He also thought of all his Hogwarts friends whom he had scarred both emotionally and mentally as they saw how Hogwarts, their safe haven, became a battleground filled with bloodbath in merely minutes. He thought of their families who must have been worried sick about their children, the moment news about the battle start to spread, alerting the whole wizarding world about Voldemort's return. The guilt gets too much and Harry would be lying if he said that it's not eating him up slowly. "I would not cry. I would not cry," he muttered while flying above the Burrow but his feelings once again, overwhelmed him, and Harry Potter cried for his loved ones, his friends and their families, the whole wizarding population but most of all, he cried for himself as he realised just how broken and scarred he is from his whole journey.

Weeks pass by and it is finally the day for the trio and Ginny to return to Hogwarts. The usual bustle of last-minute checking of items and packing could be heard in the Burrow. Mrs Weasley became a very busy woman as she fussed and checked and double-checked everything, just to ease her nerves. Appearing on platform nine and three-quarters, the business and chatter of the Hogwarts students and their families warmed the heart of Harry, "Even though I've lost myself in the process, seeing how peaceful and happy everyone is, makes me happy." He turned to hug Mr and Mrs Weasley who've been like a second set of parents to him and promised to write every time he can during the school year. Mrs Weasley tried to flatten his unruly jet-black hair but gave up before shooting the three of them a watery smile as Ginny has already boarded the train. "I'm so proud of the three of you, especially you Harry. Have a peaceful and memorable last year and please, no regrets. Do remember that I love all three of you, more than you could ever imagine. Now go, shoo!" Mr Weasley swallowed loudly as he looked upon three teenagers, who are matured way beyond his imagination, boarding the Hogwarts Express. They used to have the fate of the world on their shoulders but seeing them, all free and happy made him happy. However as he looked closely at Harry, he had to compress the sudden uneasy feeling in his gut as he realised just how dead and empty those sparkling green eyes are. "How can that go unnoticed by both Hermione and Ron? Oh dear, I hope everything would be fine. Out of the three, Harry deserves the most happiness and peacefulness." Waving slightly, he watched as the Hogwarts Express made it's departure.


	2. Chapter 2

In the train, the trio quickly chose a compartment before going out again. Heads whipped out of the doors and awed eyes sparkled while the trio made their way down to the end of the train, the Prefects' compartment. Suddenly, a loud "OW!" was heard and Harry turned his head to see a brown-haired and freckled first-year boy holding his face in one hand and a camera in the other. Telling his best friends to go on without him, Harry slid open the compartment door only to be greeted with awed faces and sparkling eyes from some of the new batch of first-years. Giving a smile briefly, Harry seeked out the boy and saw him sitting in a corner.

Harry went towards him and softly said, "Hello, can I be your friend?" The boy looked up slowly and his eyes widened as he saw the Chosen One crouching in front of him with a gentle smile on his face. He smiled and nodded before whispering, "B….But why would you want to be my friend?" Harry just shrugged and said, "You looked like you needed one and I know how you felt because I was like that too once. Also, how jealous would your other friends be if you told them that Harry Potter is your first friend?" before laughing, showing his white pearly teeth. The first-years in the compartment were speechless as they just watched the boy who was admired and idolised by many laugh and act freely like any other teenager, without an ounce of arrogance. The boy chuckled and extended his hand for a handshake, uncovering his face in the process. Harry gasped as he saw the wound that's bleeding.

With a wave of his hand, he healed the boy's face. Gasps were heard as the others witnessed the incident and a girl timidly asked, "Um…. Mr… Harry, did you just do magic without a wand?" while the boy just stared at Harry, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Harry nodded and whispered-said to the first-years in the compartment, "It will be our little secret, okay? Shhhhhh….." and winked. The boy then hugged Harry and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Raven Smith and you are Harry Potter, my first friend." Harry nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Harry James Potter. I'm your first friend and also your Head Boy. Well, I would love to stay and chat with all of you little munchkins but I have Head Boy duties to attend to so I will see you lot later okay?" Harry turned to leave but someone asked him, "What house are you in?" Standing at the doorway, Harry looked at all the eager faces and smiled, "I'm in Gryffindor" before closing the door.

In the doorway, Harry can't help but smile as he realised just how happy and awed the children were. "When I see things like this, I feel happy that I've given them a better world to live in," Harry thought before making his way to the Prefect's compartment. Upon arrival, he saw all the prefects and deputy prefects sitting silently while Hermione stood in front of them, arms crossed and glaring at Harry. He sheepishly walked towards her and said, "Hey Mione, what's happening?" Hermione glared and shouted, "You Harry! You had me worried sick! Do you know how long I've, we've been waiting for you to arrive? The meeting can't start if the Head Boy is missing!" poking her finger on his chest a couple of times. "Jeez, Mione. I was helping out a first-year and I'm sorry okay! We can start now!" Harry turned to look at the sea of faces, seeing some familiar faces made him smile yet he remembered subconsciously that they are all here because many others have died, and that quickly wiped the smile off his face.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Harry James Potter and I'm your Head Boy this year. The one beside me is Hermione Jean Granger, the Head Girl. Welcome back to Hogwarts! The past year was a really roller-coaster ride, there were ups and downs. I know that some of you are hurting, I am too. I cannot immediately expect you to be okay when I'm not. It would be difficult but remember that we have each other. Now, your deputy prefects will hand you out your patrol schedule for the new term. You are also required to patrol the train and to keep an eye on the first-years. Are there any questions?" Harry asked calmly after addressing the group of students. The Hufflepuff prefect, Justin Flint-Fletchey who used to be in the DA, raised his hand. Looking at Harry straight in the eye, he asked, "What do you mean that you are hurting too? I mean, all you have to do was to kill that old bastard and you will be free of everything else. You don't have to bury family members and see them fall right before your eyes. I mean, you don't have a family. You're an orphan, right?" The other prefects stared gobsmacked at him as he rambled on, not realising that Harry was shaking in anger and his emerald-green eyes were blazing with fury, fists clenched tight as he reigned all of his self-control not to punch that idiot in the gut and hope he will never see tomorrow. The lights in the compartment flickered on and off, shocking everyone. Hermione regained herself and whispered to Ron, "You need to calm him down, his magic is too strong and everything is being affected by his anger, hurry up Ronald!" before she walked towards Harry, who is slowly trying to regain back his conscience.

However, Flint-Fletchey just had to dig his own grave when he brought Sirius and Remus into the picture. "How can Sirius even be a godfather to you? He is an ex-convict for goodness sake and I bet he doesn't even know what is your favourite colour, Harry. It's a good thing that he died huh? We don't need betrayers like him in our midst! And Professor Lupin, although he is cool, I'm quite glad that he's gone. That man is a bloody werewolf! He could have killed us when he can't control his bloody animal instincts! So since these two people are obviously not your family, what are you hurting from?" After he finished rambling, Justin was shocked to see shards of glass pointed directly at him while Harry looked furious, eyes ablaze and veins taut. Harry's hand was controlling the shards while the other prefects hurriedly moved back, they were scared yet in awe as they see Harry doing wandless magic but also scared as the shards could really do much damage to Justin.

Harry inched closer to Justin, and so do the shards. Furious, he looked at Justin in the eye and hissed, "No one talks about Sirius and Remus that way. Not even you. Do you understand me, you ungrateful bastard? My godfather died to save the world, the world that you're living in now. So don't you think that you should appreciate and look up to them as the heroes of our generation? You worthless bastard, I will not hesitate to kill you now and look even the shards are coming closer!" Hermione and Ron quickly got a whole of Harry before telling him and persuading him to calm down. The other prefects are all huddled at the very end, the shock still not wearing off. Harry huffed and slammed the door shut before walking back to the compartment where he, Hermione and Ron placed their belongings. He needs some alone time.


End file.
